


Real Enemies

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: thefiringline, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivanova makes a snap judgment about the Psi Cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Enemies

Susan tried to tell herself it was just her normal antipathy toward Psi Cops that made her want to tear Ms. Kelsey's face off and stuff it down her throat, but she really couldn't pretend. She'd already wanted to kick the pair of Psi Cops out an airlock without suits or breathers just based on the uniforms, but this wasn't just that. No, when Kelsey leaned over Talia and sneered in a little overblown sexual power-trip thrill, that was when Susan decided that the Psi Cop should spend the last few minutes of her life staring down at her own ruptured intestines.

_'Is that clear'_ indeed. Bitch. Talia Winters is never going to submit herself to you.

She felt a brief tickle--a low-level scan, from either Bester or Kelsey, a reflex, and she couldn't tell which one of them was doing the looking. She focused on thinking normal thoughts. Disdain. Irritation. Why won't you give us more information. Let us do our jobs. Get off our station. "What level of physical threat does he represent?" she asked, after Bester waved Talia out of the room.

"That's something else you don't need to know," Bester said. "Just find him. We'll do the rest."

Susan bit down a retort. Fine. He had a personality problem, and he was still Psi Corps. But Susan could work with that, for now.

Kelsey had to go. And Susan hoped she'd never see her face again.


End file.
